


A slightly skewed tree (aka. Clay hosts the Christmas party)

by LaserFocus



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, SEAL Team Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserFocus/pseuds/LaserFocus
Summary: Clay is hosting the teams Christmas party, Lisa lends a helping hand, Sonny drinks eggnog and Trent... well Trent has to use the first aid kit.
Relationships: Clay Spenser & Lisa Davis, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A slightly skewed tree (aka. Clay hosts the Christmas party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailormade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormade/gifts).



> This fic is a part of the SEAL Team discords Secret Santa exchange and well... I'm not sure how the prompt I was given turned in to this but... I did my best!

“You know, when I offered to help you, this wasn’t what I had in mind?!”

Clay glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the woman behind him, helping him carry the oversized Christmas tree they (he) had just purchased.

“What? Carrying a Christmas tree or hunting for one all over town?”

“Manual labor!” Lisa scowled at him before almost getting knocked down by the tree she was helping Clay carry as he suddenly turned around a corner.

“Clay! For the love of god, don’t turn the corners that sharply! If I hurt myself I swear you’ll find things missing from your gear for the next year! I might not be the logistics officer any longer but I swear I’ll make sure your gear is incomplete anyway!”

That made Clay slow down a little and the rest of the walk over to his newly purchased truck (he loved his Nova but practical it was not so a second vehicle had been bought) was smooth, except for the mutterings coming from the intelligence officer a few feet behind him.

As they reached the car Clay heaved the tree on to the bed of the truck and then started to make sure it would stay there while Lisa watched, arms crossed over her chest.

“Sonny would’ve been a better choice for this, you do know that right?” she asked as she watched Bravo 6 tie the Christmas tree down for extra safety.

Clay snorted. “Sonny would’ve complained about the size of the tree, the smell of the tree and all the resin sticking to his hands. And you volunteered to help me out with this, Davis.”

“I volunteered to help you get your house set up for the teams Christmas party, Spenser. Nowhere in there did I say I was up for any sort of lifting, carrying or climbing.”

“Yeah, well.” Clay said with a shrug. “Let’s head back and get this tree and other decorations sorted.”

Lisa stared at the man. “And the food…?”

“Oh. Yeah. And that.”

Lisa sighed. “This is why I volunteered. If the guys show up and there’s no food, the next get together would be your funeral.”

“Ha, freaking ha, Davis. Get in the car and let’s go.” Clay said and then he jumped in to his truck and fired it up, honking when Lisa wasn’t fast enough to do the same.

* * *

It took the two of them almost an hour to get the tree in to the house and in to the tree cradle but as they stepped back to see the mounted tree, Clay smiled widely while Lisa tilted her head.

“That’s perfect.” Clay said, feeling proud of himself for actually getting a tree and mounting it himself (well… with the help of Davis).

“Uhm…” Lisa said slowly… “It’s a little… crocked.”

Clay tilted his head as well before shrugging.

“Eh, it’s stable and as soon as it’s decorated no one will notice it.”

She looked at him doubtfully. “Seriously? That tree is more than just a few degrees off…”

“Stop being such a Debbie Downer and help me decorate this place instead.” Clay said and bumped her gently in the side.

“I have a better idea. Why don’t _YOU_ decorate your ‘slightly’ skewed tree and maybe put up a garland or two while _I_ focus on making sure there’s actually food to serve, huh?”

“You’re no fun. At all.” he said with a sigh. “I don’t want to do it alone…”

Lisa rolled her eyes at the man next to her. She sometimes seriously asked herself how Clay had made it to the big league (DEVGRU) when he was nothing more than an overgrown toddler when off the clock.

“So, call Sonny for help. Or one of the other guys, I don’t care. Just get this -ish decorated.”

Clay’s eyes widen and before Lisa could say anything else he’d pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and was dialing it. Shaking her head she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. If Clay hadn’t bought all of the things she’d listed she was going to hide the keys to his Nova…

* * *

“No, no, no, it should go higher!”

“Like hell it should!”

“Listen here, Tinkerbell, I’m older and wiser here…”

“Well you’re definitely older!”

Lisa rolled her eyes while checking on the cranberry sauce. The two of them had been at it for over an hour and she really hoped that they’d been able to actually do some decorating between all of their bickering. She wasn’t holding her breath on them doing a good job though. She knew her boys and neither of them where the least bit aesthetic.

A knock on the door suddenly stopped her in her tracks but apparently the two fighting males in the living room didn’t hear a thing.

“Yo, Spenser. Door!” Lisa shouted out while putting the lid back on the pot.

“Yo, Davis, answer!” Clay shouted back and Lisa sighed. Overgrown toddler indeed.

Putting down the spatula she’d been holding, Lisa walked over to the door and opened it only to find another one of their teammates on the other side.

“Trent. Hey. What… what are you doing here?” she asked as she glanced down at the clock on her arm.

“Nice to see you too, Davis.” Trent said with a smile. “Can I come one?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Lisa answered before stepping back to let Bravo 4 in.

“So, what are you doing here an hour before we said?” she asked after closing the door behind him.

“Well I figured that Clay would need all the help he could get and…” Trent was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a huge thump coming from the living room, followed by a cackling from Sonny.

Lisa and Trent looked at each other for a second before both of them hurried in to the other room where they found Sonny holding on to the step ladder to not fall over while laughing and Clay… well Clay was half laying/half sitting on the floor with a long tinsel wrapped round him.

“What the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on in here?” Lisa asked, looking from one to the other, and when Sonny let go of the ladder only to almost join Clay on the floor, her eyes narrowed. “Are you drunk?”

“Little bit.” Sonny said and held up one of his hands as he measured a short distance with his thumb and index finger.

“On what? You guys haven’t even had a beer?”

“Eggnog!” Sonny answered with a wide grin and pointed to the bowl of said drink sitting on the side table. “Princess over there was nice enough to spike it! Used the good stuff too.”

Lisa groaned and looked down at Clay who was still on the floor, wrapped in tinsel. And he was looking a little pale.

“Clay?” she asked, bending down so that she was more level with him. “Are you ok?”

Trent, having stood in the doorway smirking at the scene in front of him, bent down next to Clay as well.

“Where are you hurt, kid?” he asked, knowing the kid well enough to know the signs of an injury on him by now. 

“I’m fine.” Clay mumbled but his coloring was still off and that combined with the fact that he wasn’t getting up had Trent suspicious. 

“Yeah, I don’t buy it. Try again, Spenser.”

When Clay didn’t answer Lisa started to detangle the tinsel and as she reached his left leg he hissed as she lifted it to finally free him from the tinsel.

Lisa stopped instantly. “What’s hurting?” she asked, hands hovering over his leg.

Clay pressed his lips together and Trent raised an eyebrow at him.

“The sooner you tell me the sooner I can help and the sooner you’ll be better.”

He muttered to himself for a second before letting out a deep sigh.

“It’s my ankle. I think I twisted it.”

“Of course you did…” Trent sighed before finally shrugging out of his coat and the he started to go over Clay’s left ankle.

Sonny, having been quiet for too long, started to snicker.

“What’s so funny, Sonny? Clay being hurt is not funny.” Lisa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh, but you would’ve seen him fall! It was a thing of beauty. I wish I had filmed it. He twisted in the air.”

Lisa shook her head and then fixed the Texan with a glare. “You. Kitchen. Now.”

Sonny opened his mouth to protest but seeing the look in her eyes he nodded an moved towards the kitchen.

“You need anything?” Lisa then asked Trent, while still keeping her eyes on Sonny.

“If you could fetch his first aid kit that would be great.”

“I’m on it.” she said before disappearing in to the bathroom where she knew the kit was located.

Returning to the living room with it in hand, she handed it off to Trent before turning back to Clay.

“Why does shit like this always happen to you?”

“It’s a gift.” he said with a shrug and his usual smirk appeared as he did.

“More like a curse…” Trent muttered which made Lisa snort.

“I need to check on the food before Sonny either eats it all or burns it so behave yourself, Spenser.” Lisa said with wink before pressing a soft kiss to his curly head. “We don’t need any more injuries to you.”

“Copy that.” Clay answered and Lisa returned to the kitchen. Hopefully Sonny hadn’t had time to destroy it…

* * *

A few hours later the whole team, families included, was gathered around Clay’s living room, sitting on either the couch, a chair or the floor.

“So… if you got hurt before you finished decorating three… who did finish it AND the rest of the house?” Jason asked Clay with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look to his wrapped foot that was resting on the living room table.

“Davis. Actually, anything and everything today? All her.” Clay said with a shrug before looking around the room for his friend.

“Where is she by the way?” he asked when he couldn’t locate her.

“Kitchen.” Naima answered, which made Clay frown. He had told her he would handle the dishes when everyone had left.

“DAVIS! Get in here. Leave the stupid dishes in the sink.” he shouted but she didn’t reply.

Clay turned to Sonny who was sitting on a chair next to the bowl of eggnog he’d been steadily drinking from all through the evening.

“Can you please get her out of the kitchen?”

Sonny groaned but got up, only slightly wobbly, and walked to the opening between the living room and hallway.

“YO! DAVIS! GET IN HERE!” he shouted and within moments Lisa appeared next to Sonny in the opening.

“What? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” she asked, looking around the room to see if she could figure out what was wrong.

“What’s wrong is that the kid told you to leave the dishes and apparently you’re still doing them.” Ray said with a smirk at the younger woman.

“Yeah, but he’s injured and…”

“Hold it!”

Everyone froze and turned to Clay again who was grinning like a maniac at Sonny and Davis.

“What?” Lisa asked, looking franticly around her.

Clay’s grin widen as he pointed at something above her.

“What?” she asked again, this time following his pointing, only to see a green twig nailed to the doorway casing.

“No, no way.” she said as she realized what it was and why Clay had spoken up.

“Yes way.” Naima said, grinning almost as manically as Clay. “You must now kiss.”

Lisa groaned and looked over at Sonny, expecting him to do the same but as she looked at him she was drawn in to the look in his blue eyes.

“Sonny…” she said softly before trailing off.

“Lisa…” he replied in the same tone before slowly lowering his head towards her.

He gave her plenty of time to move but no matter how much she knew she should, knew that this was a bad idea; she couldn’t, wouldn’t, and didn’t want to move.

As their lips met for the first time in forever their surroundings blurred out of focus and soon the only thing that mattered was his mouth against hers.

“Well… Merry Christmas I guess…” Clay said to the rest of the team as they all watched their friends as their soft kiss underneath the mistletoe turned in to so much more.

They all knew that this was going to be a huge mess but for now, they where all going to pretend that all was right in the world because it was Christmas and they all wanted a happy holiday.


End file.
